Constantino-Nevrondan War
Although not officially titled this, the Constantino Nevrondan War was in reality a Intervention that became war officially with the Nevrondan Invasion of Ishval. This brought up the political status of Ishval, a nation that was in the process of becoming a member of the Imperial Empire of Constantine, However, some in Constantine believe the Ishvali people as being nothing more then a burden in terms of security. As of November 2nd, 2234, Ishval become an Imperial State. Nevronda becomes Kingdom of Noravea, it too becomes an Imperial State in 2240. Background In 2946, Constantine a leading member of the UKO, fell into a deep hatred against Nevronda after Nevronda's refusal to obey UKO's law of independence, General Davis(Head of Special Activities Division) ordered the newly formed Gestapi S ecret Police Force and Contra Special Forces to storm the Nevrondan Embassy. The staff has been taken to black sites. Just mintues after this was done, BOPE forces and UKO Airborne Troops landed in the Nevrondan claims, packed and ready for all out warfare... Two Months afterwards both sides back down. However the strained relations led to a 200 year undeclared war between the emipires. The Nevrondan Government was usually careful with its black operations against Constantine. In 3227, Erik Walters, an Nevrondan national in Ishval, which is a Constantino Protectorate, bombed two hospitals in the capital of Gronz, killing up to 1,230 people and wounding 60,000. He was captured a month later and put on trial. Before his conviction, the Nevrondan Geopol (Global Police) requested that he be tried by a Nevrondan jury and judge. Ishval accepted with months served in Ishvali Prision. In 3228 Erik was abducted from his cell, by corrupt officers, and not soon after photos in Nevrondan media showed him at home, with cheering crowds. Anger, Discontent was rife in Ishval, riots in every city. Nevronda then sent in "Peacekeeping soldiers" to ease the riots, which they succeded, but Ishval remained under Nevrondan occupation for 6 months. However Ciudad Habana went black, no contact.. It wasn't until Constantino Paratroopers landed in southeastern Nevronda did anyone realize the situation. Invasion of Ishval Initially while bieng received as a Peacekeeping force, the Nevrondans soon installed Commissars, magistrate administrators and various other government officials, they began immediately to round up anyone deemed "Dangerous". By late June almost 45 divisions were in control of 88% of Ishval. Already broken from the riots, the Ishvali populace were divided, many blamed the Constantino's delayed timing, believing they could have prevented the occupation. Others joined splinter military groups and invaded Nevronda. Occupied Ishval Areas under Nevrondan control were relatively calm, but high counts of missing people were reported. The Nevrondans also used heavy propaganda against the Constantine failure to protect the Ishvali people, stating that "Empress Andrea doesn't care about the Ishvali struggle to be recognized as a official terroritory of the Empire, come join the great leap forward!" Posters posted on every street corner, mock trials of impersonators of the Empress, the royal family. Daily theaters playing "Berandal Icht General Mola" "The Coward Thug General Loret de Mola." In Gronz, the Nevrondan reguarly poisoned the water supply to the town, in attempts to "purify the savages". Battle for San Marcos July 15th, 2229 Prince Marcos Hohensteinburg pays homage to a Santeria Temple in San Marcos (named after the Prince's namesake Saint Mark) intiately staying in the Sturgis Palace with his Imperial Guard, he reguarly adressed the Ishvali people on their status within the Imperial Empire. On October 9th, Nevrondan Air Force bombers striked down the Santeria Temple, for eight days and nights, unleashed an unholy campaign of shock and awe. Then on October 15th, Nevrondan soldiers assaulted the city, what was left of it. Numbering around 450,000 Nevrondan ground troops and tank support fought a heavy year long battle against almost 976,000 armed citizens and 550 Imperial Guard. Sadly on December 1st,2230, the Battle ended with all resistance dead, including the 550 Imperial Guards,but the Fate of Prince Marcos was left unknown, only 5 survivors were left alive and sent to Hueco Mundo to warn the populace of the horror that is now known in the Imperial Empire as "Marcos' Last Stand". War fervor erupted all across the Constantine Empire, millions railled and protested in the Polliburo to call for the Constantino forces in Nevrondan to not only take down their Theocratic dictatorship but continue to push and liberate Ishval. While much of the Military commitee was at first unsure, since this is the first modern conflict the empire has been in. They eventually were relieved when thousands inspired by the sacrifice at San Marcos, volunteered as a new Army Group, dedicated to the liberation of Ishval. Battle of Hueco Mundo Just days before their last stand at San Marcos, they armed Prince Marcos with a rifle and had local farmers from the nearby mountain town Hueco Mundo (the last free terroritory of Ishval). The Nevrondan, now facing an invasion at home, sent 18 of its 48 Divisions back into its terroritory to fight off the Constantino Airborne, then sent 5 divisions into the Hueco Mundo region, a treacherous mountain region that in the winter seasons, can be almost impossible for large units, so the Nevrondans sent in Special Forces groups into the mountains to kill or capture Prince Marcos and the Ishvali resistance leader only known by his name Comrade Gaius. Reinforcements and Engagement On February 23rd, 2231 Alpha Group, the new Army Group landed in high proximity to the Soviet Republic of Kurdistan, which threatened to Intervene if the Constantinos venture to far. They made it to Hueco Mundo shortly afterwards, and with time blessed by the gods, the Nevrondan army continued to be bogged down by the harsh winter, and being pounded by Alpha Group's air component, Ares' Dread, using guided missiles, crippled the supply lines of Nevronda. However they now faced a very tough opponent, NevOps. Heavy fighting erupted in the city's northern point, which was being held by Ishvali resistance forces, this area was very important due to it's transmitter, which was directly linked to the Divisions fighting in Nevronda, who were slowly making their way into Ishval. Then the main Nevrondan force hit the western and eastern sections simultanously, cut off and seemingly surrounded Comrade Gaius, took charge of the heavy artillery battery and zeroed in the main column from Nevronda, killing its Commander Lucius Franks. Alpha Group whilst defending the town, they continously searched for Prince Marcos, their search led to another lead, Prince Marcos was possibly captured by Ishvali traitors and sold to one of the Nevrondan Guerilla Groups. The Battle lasted two days in victory for the Empire and Ishval, losing most of their forces to winter and bombardments, now cover their retreat with air strikes on Hueco Mundo. Not only do they withdrawl, they now move on the Constantino forces crossing into Occupied Ishval. Operation Neptune On February 25th, 2231, Two teams from the G2, One fire support group from the Dai Li and Alpha Group as QRF (Quick Reaction Force) raided a suspected holding point for Prince Marcos, who as of that date been in captivity for nearly two years. The raid killed 15, 8 armed indivisual, one sucide bomber, 4 Radical civilians who poisoned themselves, and 2 G2 operators. Prince Marcos was recovered, but in horrific condition, he was dehydrated, covered in scars, bruises, suffering stab wounds in the biceps and shoulders. He was also very sensitive to light, and his hair transcended to snow white not long after coming home, a testament to his exposure to torture. Nevrondan Campaign The Nevrondan's southeastern region "Dagnas" was relatively undefended. The region was possible also the most rebellious against the Republic. Soon after establishing a supply base, and an FOB, Constantino General Loret de Mola realized the serious conditions he was faced with. Nevronda in the past 200 years has underwent various changes,especially in propaganda. In his first report as of March 12th, 3229, many civilians abandoned their towns, burned their homes, but yet farms, armouries were left in tact. Several defectors including one Vasily Anatoly, who was a factory worker, reported that prior to Erik Walters' Ishval Bombiings, the Clergy of Nevrondan warned of the "Terrors that the savages will do to the civilians, that the constantinian venegence may be patient but its bloody." While true it is a Punitive Invasion, but not a venegence one. The 3rd Airborne Division landed 5 miles outside of the town of Palm Springs. Two Nevrondan Battalions quickly came to the towns defense, however the 3rd airborne never attacked. Palm Springs Sucide (Nevrondan's claim Massacre) On April 3rd, after weeks of small skirmishes, one of the two Nevrondan Battalions finally moved out and attacked the 3rd Airborne's lines. After an hour, all gunfire finally ceased, 3rd Airborne Comander Colonel Alexei Sokalov was first to enter the "Pripyat" Neighborhood located in the eastern city entrance. Once passing the defunct Nevrondan checkpoint, he found around 80 dead civilians, Colonel Sokalov entered the first apartment building with a team of 25. One soldier reported and caught on tape, a nevrondan woman in her 30's, grasping unto a cross, yelling at them, shouting "go away devils, be gone!" the soldiers tried to calm her down and even enageged in brief conversation. Her son, 8 year, wearing soccer attire, arrived into the room, covered in mud, and what seemed to be blood. The Colonel asked where the boy went to, to which the mother said he buried her neighbors after they took the "Leap Forward". The Soldiers pondered on what she mean't. Taking one of the troopers to the grave site, the colonel and an aide stayed and continued to interview the woman, who by now worked her way further from them. After about 4:32pm, the Colonel and his men cleared the building discovering an additional 238 bodies of women, men and children. The second report states that the 3rd Airborne was too far to inflict civilian casualities, and that the two battalion of nevrondan forces spread propaganda that the Constantino Ishvali forces were infidels and agents of Molag (Nevrondan for Satan). On April 15th, facing fanatical sucide charges from uniformed Nevrondans, Colonel Sokalov was wounded by gunshot and various stab wounds. IED's have been reported in the Fox Quarter, and snipers in Red Square. Red Square seems to be the site of an mass sucide of around 8,000 civilians and various nevrondan troops. With the arrival of the 8th Infantry, and 10th Armoured , Palm springs was finally pacified, with however a quarter of its population dead. The City is currently being rebuilt by Ishvali Forces. War of the Minds and Hearts To prevent more mass sucides, the Constantino Military Command dropped leaflets, informing that the Nevrondan Clergy has taken their government, Religious fanatics have brainwashed the public into beliving its 200 years of agression towards Constantine and Protectorates is a way into the afterlife with what the Dai Li assume to be the De facto leader, "Christo". So far it has prevented many sucides, however heavy gueriilla resistance continues. Advance Halted The Constantino Advance was halted, due to the massive uprising by what is now deemed (LRA) or The Lords Resistance Army, hundreads of thousands of radical sucide determined fighters, who want to ascend with their people. Back in Ciudad Habana and Constantinople, many fear the use of WMD's as Nevronda has plenty. General Loret de Mola ordered G2 to enter the various chemical plants and either neutralize or take out the WMD's. Toppling down The "Clegric" Reaching Rhodes on January 2nd, 2232, Constantino forces, led by Colonel Sokalov, reached the Kremlin Priymat before the other allied forces. At 10:23 PM, Alpha Group entered the city, sealing off all nearby exit routes, now only the Kremlin Priymat remains to be breached. Over a period of 16 days, Colonel Sokalov, General Victor Loret de Mola met with Comrade Gaius Mustang for the first time, to discuss the actions to be taken against the Clegric. Gaius brought up the question of Soviet Kurdistan, which he stated was massing troops just south of Nevronda. In 3 to 4 days they could reach the lines of the battle weary Constantinos. Finally on January 18th, they decided the Clegric must be taken put on trial, along with Erik Walters. A brand new, Battlecarrier arrived over the city, bringing in the 4th Mechanized Infantry Division, stunning many Nevrondan civilians turned police, many civilians cheered the end to the Clegric. On February 11th, the 4th Infantry, 3rd Airborne and Ishvali troops stormed the Kremilin and arrested The Clegric, and was forced to kill Erik Walters after the latter detonated a nail bomb in the sixth corridor, wounded 23 men and women (soldiers). Soviet Incursion and Cease Fire On February 21st, 2232 100,000 Soviet Kurds poured into Nevronda, smacking into Constantino's rear guard, the fighting was some of the most intense of the war. However the Constantino held off the first wave, they were forced to retreat further back to the main front. Thus giving up 100km of land to the Soviet Kurds. On February 22nd The Kurdistani President Frank Broncovich issued an cease fire, to which war weary Constantine was forced to accept due to it's supply lines being stretched... However through this incursion, the Soviet Kurds unleashed guerrillas into the Nevrondan mountains, forest, valleys, to continue to harass both Ishval and Constantine. The Cease Fire was signed in Gronz, Ishval on May 23rd. Conclusion The war is over as the main purpose of it is completed, however there is now three major problems facing the Empire, 1. The Insurgency Phase has begun and continues to this day, 2. The Status of Ishval, The Ishvali People feel betrayed, and now demand to be a full member of the Constantine Empire, this however is an issue to Kurdistan, forcing the Empire to commit more troops. 3. Containment, It was discovered that the Clegric, convinced by god that he would bring his people to Paradise, unleashed a deadly Biochemical Agent on the populace, this strain was not effective on the Ishvali people due to the cold arid nation they are from, but in the moist and mountainous Nevronda, it surivives, and thousands of Constantino soldiers have been qurantined. Although not deadly to the Constantino's due to the resilant uniforms and respirators all soldiers are required to wear, it stil makes them very ill, effectiviely shutting down the immune system and allowing other deadly diseases like Malaria to inflitrate the body The aftermath of this conflict has given birth to an Era now known as "The Troubles.". The Reyes Commission Trial of The Clegric Born Hussan Al Saad, He was appointed the head of the state of Nevrondan sometime before 2221, under his rule, the nation went from a bustling trade nation, to a Isolationist, Terrorist state. However many of the courts deemed Hussan insane, and therefore could not be tried by the Imperial Court. Comrade Gaius Mustang, a Nevrondan born in Ishval, proposed that Nevronda be the one to try him. His trial was set on August 12th, 2238 and was executed by the High King of Noravea. Rumors of Death Camps Various defectors have warned the commission of death camps, many located in Kurdistan, which prior to 2226 was an active ally of Nevronda. Colonel Sokalov reported that there is still 6,000 plus Imperial soldiers unaccounted for, Comrade Gaius also added that even he has heard of the rumors. When the news was brought public, the Imperial Citizens felt divided, Many wanted to go to war with Soviet Kurdistan, discover the camps, and end the conflict once and for all. Other feel as if this is just another excuse for young Constantino men and women to get killed. Ultimately Empress Andrea ordered the Reconstruction of both Ishval and Nevronda, and soon will hold elections in both nations, both which now want to be Empire States. Category:Imperial Union of Constantine